In light framed building construction there is a need for structural components that are light, strong, and versatile. Metal framing components find significant applicability in this connection as do wooden framing materials. It is common to use metal and wood in combination in some very limited structural element application such as laminated wood and steel girders and headers. Such elements are, however, both heavy and expensive.
There also arises the need for structural elements that are not only effective in carrying loads longitudinally, as in column applications, and transversely, as in beam applications, but are also effective in resisting angular or shear deformation of structural subassemblies such as walls, floors, and roofs.